Fixed Points
by OptimisticGirl
Summary: The last thing Emma Swan wanted to do was fall through a time portal into the past, let alone screw up her parent's first meeting and put the entire future at risk. But she'll find righting the timeline is a walk in the park compared to the desire she can't control for the blue-eyed pirate who came with her. S3 Canon Divergence from 3x21. Series of one-shots.


**_A belated Christmas gift to one my tumblr love, fergus80! She loves S3 CS so I thought what better gift than a rewrite of some scenes from 3x21 and 3x22 to include the sexual tension and smut we all wanted! There's 6 parts to this and each part will be a rewrite of a scene from the two episodes (the basic plot for the episodes remain the same.)_**

 ** _As always, enjoy, and reviews feed the muse!_**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

What was her life, seriously?

A year and a half ago the worst thing she had to contend with was not getting parking tickets as she chased perps down or the emo kid at Starbucks trying to give her a hot chocolate without the cinnamon on top. Now? Now she battled villainous literature characters who turned out to be the father of none other than Rumplestiltskin and a psychotic Wicked Witch of the West who liked to kidnap newborn babies because she was jealous of her half-sister, the Evil Queen. It didn't end there either because that would mean Emma's life was simple, and somewhere between fighting a dragon beneath a library and meeting Tinkerbell in the jungles of Neverland, she had learned her life was anything _but_ simple.

Case in point, a routine check on a strange light coming from the abandoned barn had landed her not only in the Enchanted Forest - that she could have handled, it wasn't like she had never fallen through a portal into the realm of her birthplace before - but into the Enchanted Forest of the _past_.

She had time traveled, and with Captain fucking Hook no less.

Seriously, what was her life now?

A horse whining in the distance brought her thoughts back to their current situation. They had been in the middle of discussing how to get back to Storybrooke - her own Back to the Future reference confusing Killian and giving her an idea - when the sound of multiple horses approaching had forced them to take cover behind a tree. She had instantly recognized the name Killian and muttered, images from Henry's storybrooke flashing through her mind as the black armored men on horseback raced past them. A few Black Knights had lagged behind the others, seemingly content to hold idle conversation that kept her pressed against the tree as she hid from view.

Correction - it was the hard, leather bound body behind her that kept her pressed into the tree.

She tried to ignore it but it was impossible, not when she could feel the heat of him through their clothing, his front flush to her back from their shoulders to their thighs. The scent of rum and leather assaulted her senses but not in that horrible way perfume shops did. Instead of annoying her it calmed her, tugging at her lower belly in that way that was most certainly not desire. No fucking way did she desire Captain Hook.

Except that was a bald face lie that she didn't even need her lie detector to detect.

The attraction had been there from the moment he put the magical cuff on her wrist beneath the beanstalk and it had only grown since Neverland. Their kiss in that sweltering jungle flashed through her mind - hungry lips that devoured, hot breath fanning across her face as she dived in for another taste, tongues tangling wetly as her fingers gripped leather - and Emma had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the memory. She may be steadfastly refusing to admit she desired him but she was only human, and that kiss had… well, it had been fucking hot. The man could kiss, there was no doubt about that - she ignored the flash of jealousy as she wondered how many women he had kissed in his three centuries of life - and she'd be lying (again) if she didn't admit it had crossed her mind frequently since it had happened. Even during the Missing Year when she had no memories of a leather clad Captain Hook, her dreams had been filled with that image and she'd found herself waking up to her body thrumming, her hand already half way down her stomach to relieve the ache.

An ache that was starting to return if she didn't get her mind out of the gutter. They were stuck in the past with no way home - this wasn't the time to get hot and bothered over one little kiss.

(It was anything but a little kiss.)

"Alright there, Swan?" he asked, warm breath ghosting over her ear and she was thankful for her red leather jacket and sweater so he couldn't see the goosebumps that erupted along her upper body at the sensation. _Damn pirate._

"I'd be perfectly fine if you weren't trying to push me into the tree," she hissed quietly so as not to alert the Black Knights. She felt his answering chuckle in the rumble of his chest at her back.

"What's the matter, love? Can't handle being in such close quarters with a dashingly handsome pirate?"

Emma's breath hitched. _Did he just -_ Yup, that smug bastard just flexed his hips into hers, causing that coil in her belly that she refused to name as desire to tighten. His actions didn't really surprise her. He had been blatant in his flirtations since Neverland but ever since she had given him a swift knee to the groin in New York when she didn't recognize him, the innuendos and had gone off the charts for some reason. She could still remember how his hook had trailed up her leg as they summoned Cora's spirit, causing her to bump the table and end their seance when the cold metal hit the bare skin above her stockings. Or the way he had landed atop her when a horde of Zelena's flying minions had burst from the storm cellar, her body stuck between his warm one and the cold snow at her back.

The way he was able to turn it on and off, to go from the innuendo dripping pirate to the gentleman with soft but profound words made her want to punch him in the face or throw him against the nearest surface and fuck him until he couldn't see straight. It was a daily battle at this point, one she was in no mood to be dealing with now when they were trapped thirty years in the past.

"Hook," she growled lowly, trying to ignore the bolt of electricity that shot up her spine as his hand found her waist beneath her jacket.

"Swan," came his lilting reply, warm breath once again brushing her ear. He was really leaning toward getting punched today.

"If you don't move, I'll repeat my performance of what happened to you when you knocked on my door in New York."

She felt him stiffen immediately and the air around them changed, crackling with tension instead of desire. He moved away from her before she could draw her next breath, still close so as not to alert the Black Knights of their presence but far enough so she could no longer feel him pressed so intimately to her back.

She stomped down the feeling of loss that bloomed in her chest at the withdrawal of his presence.

"Any ideas on how to get us back to our correct time?" he asked, voice clipped.

"I have one but you aren't going to like it."

He remained silent, waiting for her to elaborate and Emma sighed. "Rumplestilskin."

Before she could draw another breath he was turning her to face him, the hand on her arm pushing her back firmly against the tree. His jaw was clenched tight, blue eyes flashing darkly.

"I hope you're joking, Swan."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she snapped quietly. "We are stuck in the past, Hook. Do you know of anyone else that can get us back to Storybrooke?"

"He can't be trusted," Killian said through gritted teeth.

"And the Rumple of our time can be?"

"More so than the version of himself here, yes."

Emma shook his hand from her arm. "That's a risk we are just going to have to take."

Killian closed his eyes, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Swan, you don't understand just how dangerous the Crocodile is here. I can promise you he's going to take one look at me and any help he _may_ offer will be withdrawn."

"He'll want you dead - tell me how that is any different from our Rumplestilskin."

Blue eyes opened to stare at her. "Because Gold has other things to focus on, namely the petite librarian. He may wield the darkest power but his thirst for answers and retribution has been lessened due to her influence. _This_ version of himself, however, has his mind set on only one thing - finding a way to Baelfire." He cocked his head to the side. "And if you haven't noticed, Swan, there's a bit of animosity between me and the Crocodile-"

"Because of what happened with Milah."

Killian stilled instantly, the muscle in his jaw ticking a steady rhythm as those impossibly blue eyes darkened.

"What do you know about what happened to Milah?" he asked, voice deadly calm. It was one she imagined had been reserved for his crew when they stepped out of line; calm to belie the anger boiling beneath the surface but firm enough to broker no argument over who was in charge.

"Nothing," she responded truthfully. Because she _didn't_ know what had happened to his great love, other than that he had lost her and Gold was to blame somehow. She didn't even know why Gold would have went after Milah - although having known the pawn shop owner for a little over a year, she knew there didn't have to be a reason behind Gold doing anything.

"I know she died and Gold was involved, you swore revenge and now we're here, stuck in the past with you shooting down our best chance to get back home because of said vendetta." Suddenly curious and because there hadn't been another moment since the beanstalk, she asked, "What was Gold's connection to Milah?"

His usual expressive face became unreadable and Emma was struck with a sense of deja vu, flashes of a conversation at the top of a beanstalk tickling her subconscious. He had that same look on his face that he had had then - guarded, eyes speaking to a deep sadness even as they sparked with anger. She recognised it now as easily as she had back then because it was the same look that had stared back at her in the mirror for years after Neal had left her to take the fall for his crime.

"A story for another time, Swan," he mumbled, fingers fidgeting at his side in a tell she had come to learn was one of his nervous ticks. It wasn't lost on her that the man who had pushed her to open up was currently erecting his own emotional walls and the urge to chip away at them as he had done hers surged within her, momentarily surprising her. Since when did she care about learning about the man beneath the black leather?

 _Probably around the time he returned to Neverland, a place he had swore never to go back to, simply to help you save your son._

"So we're in agreement. Rumple is our best option?"

His jaw ticking told her they were anything but in agreement, but she could see in his eyes he wasn't going to fight her on the subject.

"Aye," he responded tightly, "If you think he's our-"

Before Emma could utter another word Killian was moving, bringing their chests flush as he pushed her more firmly into the tree. Leather and rum filled her senses again and without even realising it one of her hands came up to grip the label of his jacket, the other on his hip to steady herself on the rooted ground beneath their feet. She started to protest - hadn't she _just_ threatened to knee him again over actions like this? - when she heard the unmistakable sound of horse's hooves racing through the quiet forest again.

He wasn't doing it to try to rile her up but was making sure neither of them could be seen by the new enemy. _The man doesn't want to die in the Enchanted Forest of the past, Emma. Get a grip!_

"Who ah… who is it?" she asked. She hated how breathless she sounded but having his muscled body pressed against her while facing him was _really_ distracting, particularly since she had to force her mind not to think about how well they fit together in this position. Even with the uneven ground his lower half fit snugly against hers and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to flex her hips into his to see if his ' _when I jab you with my sword you'll feel it'_ innuendo held any truth.

Because she did _not_ desire him, not one bit - nope.

Except that false lie was falling fast under the current view she had. She had seen the man's chest a thousand times before since he seemed to have no knowledge of how buttons worked and always had it on display, but she had never had _this_ close of a view of it. The charms of his necklace twinkled as they lay nestled in the hair that she imagined covered most of his chest and she followed the chain they hung from up to his collarbone that peeked out from the open shirt to his neck.

How had she never paid attention to his neck before? All that corded muscle on display, veins prominent as he turned his head to the side to get a look at their enemies, the two little freckles on the left side... She had never had the urge to lick a man's throat before in her life but here she stood, the thought of doing so to him making heat pool low in her belly.

She was losing the battle with denying her desire for him with every passing second.

"More Black Knights," he mumbled, eyes trained past the tree they were currently hiding behind and breaking Emma from her thoughts of nibbling at his pulse point or dipping her tongue into the hollow spot that was begging to be tasted. He was clearly too distracted with the approaching men to notice her fumble and blatant ogling, thankfully. Tilting her head back as far as the tree would allow, she ignored the impressive viewpoint of his whiskered jaw line and started to ask him what they were doing when she saw his eyes widen slightly.

"Hook?"

"It's the Evil Queen."

What was her life, seriously? "As in Regina the Evil Queen?"

"One in the same, love."

Emma tried to lean forward so she could look around their hiding spot but his body was unmoving and she huffed in frustration. "What is she doing?"

Killian shook his head. "Not sure, but I'd recognise that carriage anywhere."

As the sound of horses running passed them Emma turned her head, catching the smallest sight of a black, horse drawn carriage as it raced down the forest pathway, surrounded by Black Knights. The carriage and knights disappeared around the turn, leaving behind nothing but the sounds of the forest and their own breathing. Turning her head back toward Killian she jumped in surprise to find his blue gaze on her.

"What?"

A smirk slowly tugged at his lips and one dark eyebrow danced high on his forehead. "We're in awfully close quarters here, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "That's because there were Black Knights on the other side of the tree, Hook. It's not out of a desire to be close to you."

Killian hummed thoughtfully and Emma gasped when she felt his hand dip beneath the hem of her sweater, his touch almost a brand to the skin of her hip. "The way you were looking at me before says otherwise, love."

Emma's eyes widened. _Damn perceptive pirate._ "I wasn't looking at you in _any_ way," she shot back, praying he didn't notice the way her breath hitched when his thumb began to trace invisible patterns along her skin.

But of course he did, the smirk turning into a full fledge grin. "You looked like you wanted to _devour_ me whole," he mumbled, pressing just a little bit closer to her. Emma forced her body not to react outwardly as she felt him stir against her stomach, even if wetness had already begun to pool between her thighs.

She huffed. "In your dreams, maybe," she lied.

He continued to stare at her for a long moment, thumb slowly moving over her skin and she knew he was contemplating her. It was clear despite her best denial that she wanted him. If she didn't she would have pushed him away the second the Black Knights disappeared - they both knew this - and yet they remained in the same position, pressed close together with the evidence that he wanted her just as much hardening against her stomach.

But this wasn't the time to indulge in a quick fuck, not when they were trapped in the past and Regina's Evil Queen alter ego was running around the countryside.

She sighed but before she could say anything Killian's hand disappeared from beneath her sweater and he moved backwards. She blinked in surprise until she realised he must have mistook her sigh as she was uncomfortable and ever the gentleman, had removed himself from the situation. Emma didn't know whether to feel relief that he could read her so easily or frustration at their current situation for forcing her to think of something other than her libido.

Moving to get her own look she saw all the Black Knights had left and her mind turned toward what Regina would be doing at this point in time. The pirate beside her sighed.

"If we're to converse with the Crocodile we need to-"

"What do you think she's doing?"

She turned to see him giving her a knowing look.

"Swan…"

"What? She's clearly up to _something_ , Hook." She knew the Regina she had dealt with when she first arrived in Storybrooke was only a small flicker of the Evil Queen she use to be if Henry's story book was any indication.

"Be that as it may, you can't stop whatever she's doing-"

"I know, I know. I've seen the Back to the Future movies," she grumbled, already moving to follow the carriage. "It won't take but a second. Where's your sense of adventure, pirate?"

(She pointedly chose to ignore the mumbled "As you wish" - it wasn't like he knew what those damn words meant anyway).


End file.
